


Muse

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Muses, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard’s muse is evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For tygermine, who wanted MCR any pairing, that’s not how you carve a jack o’lantern. I am indulging myself then here.  
> Beta: Icalynn

“That is not how you carve a pumpkin,” Chibi said.

Gerard looked up from the mess on his kitchen table. “I have a blueprint,” he replied. 

“It’s a sketch,” she said with a glance at Gerard’s blueprint. “And that is not how it’s done.” 

“It’s not brain surgery, you know? All you need is a pumpkin, a pen, a spoon, and a good, sharp knife,” he held up his own favourite carving knife. 

Her lips did something complicated that told Gerard that she wasn’t impressed with his knife. Wow, he thought, double meaning? He always got flustered in her presence. It was so fucking strange. After all he was with Lindsey now and loved her, but whenever Chibi swooped down and talked to him he got all flustered and defensive and started to question himself. 

“Let me show you how it has to look,” she said, stepping close to the table and grabbing the pen. She made a few lines here and there and his zombie-head looked more like something from Lucifer’s nightmare pit. Gerard liked it, but he was also hurt in his artistic…something. 

She was really fucking scary. 

“Okay…it’s good.” 

“It’s scary as fuck,” Chibi replied with a grin that could probably be called demonic. It gave Gerard the chills and it also maybe turned him on a little bit. “Hand over the knife loverboy,” she said. 

He did. When he had been younger he had wondered if anyone besides him could even see her in all her horrible, creepy glory. The answer was: sometimes. Mostly in autumn. Usually not. He described her once to Mikey and even attempted to draw her a few frustrating times, but she never looked right. 

“Lindsey will come over later,” he said, not looking at her face, but at her hands. Skilled and pale and kinda skeletal. 

“Should I care?” She asked, stabbing the knife in rather forcefully. 

Gerard shrugged. “I don’t know? Do you even care about anything that goes on in my life that has nothing to do with art?” 

She stopped carving the pumpkin and looked at him. She tapped her lips with the tip of the big knife. “I probably shouldn’t,” she answered. Which Gerard thought was no answer at all. 

He bit his lip. He really shouldn’t push his luck with her. Like all muses she was fickle. And besides, because he was just that lucky, she was demonic too. But maybe that part was on him. He liked the creepy and dark things.  
They made his heart race. 

That was one reason he really liked Lindsey. Chibi looked at him for a while longer and then went back to carving the demonic face on the pumpkin. 

It looked nearly alive once she was done. 

Gerard reached out gingerly and touched it. It felt cold, like it should. But it also felt soft like skin. He jerked his hand back. “What the fuck?” 

She grinned, showing all her sharp teeth. “Get me a candle loverboy. Let’s light this thing up.” 

Gerard suddenly had his doubts about it. “I don’t know-“

“Loverboy, if you want to be rich and famous one day, you better get me a candle now. Or I am leaving. Forever,” she said. 

Gerard didn’t doubt, that she would. Just like that. No matter that they have been hanging around each other since Gerard could remember. She had been a kid back then too. He wondered if she grew with him, or if he made her grow. A question for another day. 

He did want to be rich and famous one day. Sooner better than later. 

“I think mom has some somewhere,” he said, leaving her alone in the kitchen to get them. 

~+~  
When he came back some ten minutes later Chibi was chatting with Lindsey. Lindsey was looking at the pumpkin. 

“It’s freaking amazing,” she said. “Looks nearly as if it could come alive any minute and rip my face off,” she smiled. 

Gerard took a deep, calming breath and stepped into the kitchen. “Got the candle and matches.” 

“Thanks, loverboy,” Chibi said, hopping down from the countertop and taking both items out of his hand. 

Lindsey gave him a look. “Loverboy?” 

“We go way back,” Chibi dismissed. She lit the candle and mumbled something under her breath and then she stuck the candle inside the hollow head. 

It grinned at Gerard. Its teeth long and sharp and wicked. He took a step back, without really meaning too. 

“It really looks alive,” Lindsey said, reaching out and touching it. The pumpkin’s eyes grew wide and then to slits and it made a…something, leant forward, leaped and bit Lindsey’s finger. She jerked back with a gasp. There was blood on the pumpkin’s thin cruel lips. 

“What did you do?” Gerard asked. 

Chibi looked at him. “You think fame and fortune come for free?” 

“Not her!” 

“The pumpkin seems to like her alright, loverboy, and besides, don’t you wish your girlfriend was hot-”

He glared at her and she laughed. “Not her,” he repeated. 

“Who else?” Chibi asked. “Your brother maybe?” 

“NO!” Because there was no way he would let some freaking pumpkin eat his brother. No way in all hell. 

She laughed. “I was kidding. It’s just a bit blood. But I might ask you for your firstborn one sunny day.”

Gerard vowed to never ever have kids. 

She grabbed Lindsey’s hand and put her bloody finger to her lips. “There,” she said, licking the blood away carefully. “I’ll kiss it all better.” 

Watching them did all kinds of things to Gerard and he was sure Chibi knew it. 

Lindsey blinked. “What?” She looked confused. 

“You cut yourself, dear,” Chibi said. “On the knife.”

“Oh, silly me,” Lindsey replied and laughed. She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked. 

Gerard had really a bad feeling about his muse. “I’ll get you a Band-Aid or something,” he said. 

“It’s alright,” Lindsey replied. “I’ll live.” 

Well, Gerard thought, for now. And as if Chibi could read his thoughts she smiled wickedly.


End file.
